Observations
by AnnieF1229
Summary: Ginny has the feeling that she’s being watched. She discovers that she’s right and decides to find out why. Draco/Ginny


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to HP, that's all J.K. Rowling. The story is mine.

Ginny has the feeling that she's being watched. She discovers that she's right and decides to find out why. Draco/Ginny

Observations

Ginny was concerned. She kept touching her face expecting to feel a huge spot on the tip of her nose. She kept smoothing her robes down behind her knees expecting them to be tucked into the skirt she wore underneath them. For the past few days Ginny had been repeating these idiosyncrasies because something just had to be wrong with her. Why else would Malfoy, that swarmy git, keep staring at her?

She felt his eyes on her wherever she went. While studying for her O.W.L.s in the library on Monday she felt like she was being watched and looked up in time to see him turn and pretend to read the spine of the book nearest him. Tuesday at breakfast in the Great Hall she was spooning porridge into her mouth while poring over the Daily Prophet. She had just snorted at one of Rita Skeeter's ridiculous articles when she felt him watching her again. She caught his eye across the tables and didn't look away. She continued staring at him long after he had dropped his gaze. She wondered what he was playing at before returning to her breakfast and perusing the Prophet. On Wednesday she felt his eyes following her all the way down to the greenhouses. She decided to ignore the sensation of being a caged animal at the zoo and went to her classes all day and did her homework in the common room at night.

On Thursday there was a lull in the feeling of his eyes on her all day. At first she felt relieved because she wasn't being constantly scrutinized, but then she felt like there was something missing from her day. She had grown used to the idea of him watching her, and she wondered why he had suddenly stopped. She didn't have to wonder for long, however, because Ginny found out why after dinner.

As she was walking towards the staircase she saw Malfoy heading in the opposite direction by himself towards the dungeons. She made a split decision and turned around telling her friends she'd meet up with them later. She marched across the hall, ran down the stairs, and caught up to Malfoy in a dimly lit corridor. She tapped him on the shoulder and crossed her arms when he turned around to face her.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" Ginny questioned.

He sneered, looking her up and down before responding, "What do you mean Weaselette?"

Ginny sighed before raising her voice to exclaim, "I _mean_ why have you been staring at me all week? How is it that everywhere I go I feel your eyes on me? I can't even eat my bloody porridge in peace anymore because you're ogling me!"

"Malfoys don't _ogle_ Weasley, and even if they did I wouldn't ogle you. Why waste my time looking at a stupid little blood traitor like you?" He began to walk down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room, but Ginny stopped him before he had taken ten steps. "Okay, maybe you haven't been _ogling _me, but I've definitely seen you watching me. In the library, in the Great Hall, out on the grounds…I _saw_ you watching me."

Draco looked Ginny up and down once again, checked to see if anyone was in the corridor, and pulled her into a nearby alcove. "Don't for a second flatter yourself, Weaselette, I was merely watching you to figure something out."

"What did you need to figure out?" Ginny was curious; she thought that Draco Malfoy found her, her entire family, and everything they stood for repugnant. She couldn't think of anything that she had done in the recent past that would make Draco Malfoy notice her.

Draco studied her for a solid thirty seconds before he responded. "I had to figure out why I kept finding myself thinking of you every time I saw you. When you were laughing with your friends I noticed the way you threw your head back and gave in fully to the happiness in your laugh. When I saw you studying in the library I watched your eyes scan the lines in a textbook and double back to check what you'd written in your assignment. Even when I saw you with the _Golden Trio_ and those twins at the Gryffindor table I wondered what it was like to come from such a large family. I wondered what it was like knowing that you're loved fully by so many people." At this point he stopped his monologue and looked sadly at a dumbfounded Ginny.

He regained his composure quickly; replacing the sad look on his face with his characteristic sneer. He pushed past Ginny before she had a chance to say anything. She watched him walk down the corridor, his stride purposeful. He never once turned to look back at Ginny, and she wasn't surprised. She smiled sadly to herself. She had never imagined that Draco Malfoy ever thought about everything he had just listed. The fact that he had admitted these emotions to Ginny was equally as surprising. She knew that it meant he trusted her not to share his secrets, and she knew she would never tell anyone what had happened in this secluded alcove in the Hogwarts dungeons. She realized that people aren't always how they appear outwardly; they always end up surprising you. She took one last look down the deserted corridor before heading in the other direction towards Gryffindor tower. She finally knew why she had been the subject of Malfoy's scrutiny, but his honest confession left her more confused than she had been before their confrontation.


End file.
